The Rebirth Trilogy: Death Row
by Kent Vonce
Summary: This is a tragic and bloody story. I've used OC's for the villains. I do not own Saiyuki. *COMPLETE!* The sequel is already published.
1. Fateful Night

**Hi there! I'm Kent Vonce**

_And I'm Heichiro Ofuda_

**We'll be commenting now and then about this story. It's my first Saiyuki FanFic and my second FanFic in general.**

_WE decided to make this FanFic because a friend of ours asked US to._

**Sorry Heichiro. Anyway, those of you who love Goku a bit too much and are constantly drooling over his pictures,**

_We advise you to NOT read this Fic. Trust me._

**On another note... Here it is Imouto-chan! You asked for it!**

_I case you're wondering, that's Romanized Japanese for "Dear Little Sister" And yes, she asked us to make this Fic._

**No she's not a little girl. Well, go on. Read the FanFic.**

From both of us, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The Sanzo Ikkou were traveling west towards their goal, battling demons, stuffing their faces, getting drunk, and smoking along the way. They were not deviating from their path until one night...

* * *

**Fateful Night**

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku whined.

"Shut up! We're not stopping at any of these villages. They're infested with youkai," said Sanzo as Hakkai stared directly ahead.

"Sanzo's right Goku. But I knew you'd be hungry. There're some pork buns in that sack. I bought them for you before we left the last village."

Gojyo opened his eyes partially and saw Goku digging through Hakkai's sack.

"Get me one too, monkey."

"Get your own pork bun."

"Why you little-" Gojyo dove at Goku causing the car to rock. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the car screeched to a stop. Gojyo and Goku stopped and stared ahead. They was a horde of youkai.

"Hey, it's the Sanzo Ikkou! Let's get them!"

"Looks like we're in for a fight." Gojyo jumped out of the car first followed by Goku then Sanzo. After Hakkai stepped off, Hakuryu reverted to his dragon form. Fighting ensued as the four kept the demons at bay. Standing back to back, they not only held their ground but discouraged the youkai from attacking. That is, until a great big youkai stepped out of a nearby sand dune. All the other youkai drew back waiting for their comrade to fight. Sanzo took first crack at it and shot its head. The demon disappeared suddenly only to appear behind Sanzo and sent him flying.

"Crap! Hey Monkey! Let's do this!"

"I am not a MONKEY! Nyoi-Bo!" The Bo caught the monster in the chest but it didn't faze him. Gojyo jumped up and gave it a good slice to the neck. Unfortunately, the attacks were ineffective. The huge youkai decided to have some fun and picked up Goku and Gojyo. It tossed them into the air and proceeded to juggle with them. Hakkai sent a chi blast at its forehead and knocked it off balance. Still,the blast didn't kill the demon. Once again, the demon picked up Goku and Gojyo and juggled with them but this time, it picked up Sanzo as well.

Sanzo dropped his revolver out of surprise and was unable to use his Maten Sutra because of being tossed around. Hakkai was readying his chi for an even bigger blast, but before he could fire it, the monsters arms were cut off by someone.

The three fell to the ground. They looked up, and saw several flashes run across different areas of the monster's body. When the flashes ended, the monster tipped over. As it hit the ground, it broke into several sliced pieces, revealing four men in kimonos standing behind the giant youkai.

"Hey there," said one who was holding a sharp metal fan, "you looked like you needed help."

"Let us help," said another with a katana. Beside him, the two men were wielding a spear and a knife. The one with the fan proceeded to introduce himself.

"I'm Amato. The one with the spear is Engetsu. The one with a katana would be his brother Myogetsu. The one with the knife is Chiyei. Okay. I know you're the famous Sanzo Ikkou. Let's just bash these youkai."

"Yeah!" Goku ran headlong into the youkai who were coming closer. Sanzo began to fire his revolver again. Hakkai also attacked as well as Gojyo. Amato and his team fought off the youkai around them. The battle lasted for thirty minutes before the youkai began to swarm around them again. Engetsu tried his best but was cut off from his team by the youkai.

"Amato! there's too many of them! I can't fight back!"

"Engetsu!" Amato slashed his way towards Engetsu and his path was cleared by Hakkai who used a chi blast. Goku and Gojyo were standing back to back as the youkai were reluctant to get any closer.

"Come on Gojyo! We have to get to Sanzo."

"Shut up Monkey! If you're not careful, you'll get hurt. Crap!" A youkai launched itself against Gojyo which he cut in half.

"Hey Sanzo! I've always dreamed of being swarmed like this!" Sanzo didn't stop firing as Gojyo talked to him.

"But I always dreamed it would be a grop of women! Not youkai!"

"This isn't the time to be making your jokes Gojyo!"

"Don't be such an asshole!"

"Shut up!"

Myogetsu followed Amato towards Engetsu which left Chiyei alone. He held his own ground even without the three. But suddenly, a youkai pulled him backwards and he let go of his knife. Chiyei started screaming but the others were too far away to help heard him but the youkai around him pressed closer. Soon, Amato left Myogetsu and Engetsu to try and rescue Chiyei but he was caught by the youkai too. So were Myogetsu and Engetsu soon after. Even when Hakkai and Sanzo tried to save them, the other youkai would block the attacks with their body. Soon after, the horde of youkai thinned and disappeared.

"What happened to them?" asked Goku

"Those demons must have taken them," said Hakkai

"Let;s follow them. They saved us so we should save them."

"Don't be stupid Goku! It's too late and we'd have to go out of our way," Gojyo lit a cigarette after saying this.

"Gojyo's right. We should just keep going," Sanzo put away his revolver.

"I'm with Goku on this one Sanzo. We have to save them. They did save us after all."

"Darn it Hakkai! It might put us in danger! You know Kannon wants us to finish this mission! Besides, It might be a trap!" Just then, Sanzo whacked Gojyo's head with a paper fan.

"Shit! What was that for you stupid priest!"

"Darn conscience. Alright Hakkai. We're saving those guys."

"Yeah!" Goku brightened up and made a face at Gojyo

"Why you little-!!"


	2. Ominous Warning

_We're back!!_

**It seems that someone other than our sister is asking for chapter two.**

_We're happy to oblige._

**So here it is, Chapter 2: Ominous Warning.

* * *

**

**Ominous Warning**

The Sanzo Ikkou followed the trail left by the youkai. It led them southwest. They traveled for three days without any problems but on the fourth day, the desert ended and a large forest was in the way. On the edge of the forest was a large group of youkai.

"It looks like we have to fight again." said Hakkai with his usual smile, "They seem to be a smaller group than the one we're following."

"Let's get this over with." Sanzo flicked his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it as he got off Hakuryu. He whipped out his revolver. Goku was right behind him with his Nyoi-Bo and Gojyo was standing next to Hakkai. They attacked the small group and dispatched them without difficulty.

"Looks like the trail leads into the forest." said Hakkai.

"We'll have to go on foot." said Sanzo, "Goku, bring all the bags."

"Why do I have to bring the bags?"

"'Cause you're the tiniest of us monkey." replied Gojyo.

"Shut up!"

"Wanna take me on?"

"Yeah!"

"Enough you two." Hakkai adjusted his monocle, "Goku hand me Gojyo's bag and my bag."

They entered the forest warily. Hakkai noted that there was an evil aura encompassing the forest. Sanzo had noticed it too. They hadn't gone far into the forest when an arrow shot out of the woods from their left and passed inches in front of Goku and Gojyo. They looked around wondering where the shot came from and sudden;y, another one was shot and grazed Sanzo's right shoulder. more and more arrows were being fired with increasing frequency. Hakkai and Gojyo were also hit.

"Run you idiots!"

The Sanzo Ikkou ran without wondering where the voice came from. They ran until there were far from the area and deep into the forest. Panting, Goku sat down on the grassy forest floor.

"That was close." said Goku

"Nice call priesty." added Gojyo

"I didn't say anything I thought it was Hakkai."

"I could've sworn it was you Gojyo." said Hakkai

"If it wasn't any of us," said Goku, "it might have been a ghost."

"When I see that ghost I'll kill him! I'm no idiot!" shouted Gojyo

"Really? I thought he was talking to you." chided Goku

"Shut up you little asshole!"

A gunshot resounded through the forest and birds could be heard flying away.

"Shut up you two, we've gotta get going."

They started off again following the trail. They hadn't gone far when a group of youkai thwarted them again.

"Don't they ever give up?"

"Don't look now but we're surrounded."

Hakkai and Goku faced the demons behind them. Gojyo and Sanzo took care of the ones that blocked their pathe. The first demon that came closer dropped dead from a bullet. Two more charged at Goku and were quickly swept aside. Hakkai shot through three more with one chi blast. Then, all of the youkai came charging forward. Gojyo slashed through four in front of him and dispatched one on his left. Goku bashed one that had jumped up above him and brought him down on top of his comrades. Hakkai shot through five with three successive chi blasts.

"Goku! On your right! Hakuryu take care of the one on my left."

Goku thrust his Bo into the demon's midriff and extended the Bo and swiped it into the throng. Hakuryu sent a chi blast directly onto a youkai's head. Three youkai jumped towards Gojyo. His chain caught them and threw them back into the throng. Behind them was another youkai. It got blown away be a shot from Sanzo.

"Thanks priesty."

"Don't thank me yet."

Goku took care of one that came too close and almost lost his balance. he bumped into Gojyo behind him.

"Watch it you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Just then, Sanzo used his Maten Sutra which made it easier but more and more youkai kept coming. They couldn't advance but the Sanzo Ikkou couldn't keep fighting forever. Just then, Dokugakuji's sword sliced one that was in front of Gojyo.

"Hey bro."

Lirin dispatched a small group on Sanzo's right. Similarly, Yaone and Kougaiji helped Hakkai and Goku out, respectively.

"Kou!"

"Later Goku."

"I didn't need your help Girl."

"Lirin just did what Kougaiji-oniichan said to."

"How are you Cho Hakkai-dono?"

"Doing well Yaone-san. Thank you"

The two groups were panting after the last demon had been killed.

"There were too many of them eh bro?" said Dokugakuji

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey." said Hakkai to Kougaiji, "Was it you who told us to run while we were being shot with arrows?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. I'd rather have you dead."

"Then why help us?" said Sanzo with his usual air of arrogance, "And tell your bratty sister to get off me!"

"Lirin's not getting off!"

"I just wanted to be the one to kill you. I've got something to settle with your lot. Especially you, Goku."

"What does that have to do with what we're doing in this forest?" shouted Gojyo

"You're all going in the direction of the tower in the middle of this dense forest. That tower is filled with an evil aura. If you want to keep your heads, I suggest you keep away from there and go back to what you were doing."

"We have friends we have to save! We're not leaving!" said Goku

"Suit yourself. Yaone, Dokugakuji, Lirin, let's go."

After Kougaiji's group had left, the Sanzo Ikkou stared at each other and pondered Kougaiji's words.


	3. Safe Passage

**Hey! We're back!**

_And we want to dedicate this chapter to melchan13._

**She's been real nice.**

_Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Safe Passage**

"You think we should go back droopy?" Gojyo lit a cigarette and lay back under the tree as he waited for Sanzo's reply.

"Hmm."

"No! Amato and the others are in there! We can't just leave them!" Goku was breathing heavily

"Uhh, Goku. Calm down." Hakkai grabbed hold of Goku and made him sit down.

"We'll keep going. Besides, we might find out what it is about this tower that's doing all this to all these demons." said Sanzo

"Yay!"

"Let's be careful Goku."

The Sanzo Ikkou trudged on and soon came to the tower base. To their right was a stall of pork buns. A youkai was selling them.

"Hey Sanzo! I want some of those!" said Goku

"No."

"Waaaah! Mean priesty! Droopy-eyes! Baldy!"

"Shut up. And who're you calling bald?"

"Goku, I still have some in my pack. Here." Hakkai gave Goku a pork bun.

"Don't spoil him Hakkai."

"Aww. Spoken like a true mommy." said Gojyo with a smile

"You wanna die?"

The group went over to the door. Just then they heard a commotion from the pork bun vendor. a bird had stolen one of his buns. When the bird perched on a nearby branch and started eating the bun, Sanzo and Hakkai watched with unusual interest. Suddenly, The bird fell from the branch, dead. Goku's face contorted in fear. Sanzo silently opened the door which creaked. Sanzo Opened it fully and there was nobody indside.

"I can sense an evil presence." said Hakkai

"Yeah. And something doesn't smell right." added Gojyo

"Sorry. My bad." said Goku sheepishly

"No it's not you." said Hakkai "Something else is here."

Suddenly, Gojyo saw something glitter in the distance.

"Watch out!"

Gojyo jumped back just as something invisible hit the spot he was standing before.

"Shit! What was that?"

"We're not alone here. Be on your guard." said Hakkai.

Goku was almost hit but he blocked the strike with his Bo.

"What is this thing?"

"Don't ask us monkey!" shouted Gojyo just before a strike grazed his cheek. Hakkai shot chi blasts at different places but none hit the enemy.

"Hakkai. Keep shooting those chi blasts." said Sanzo. Goku and Gojyo were the main target of the enemy's attacks which allowed Hakkai to keep shooting.

"But why Sanzo?"

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing, Hakkai!" shouted Gojyo. A blast passed right in front of him but didn't make contact with anything. Just then, Sanzo fired a shot which hit something. A metallic sound could be heard.

"How did he" began Goku

"The light from my chi blasts are being reflected off of its weapon!"

Hakkai kept firing which allowed the other three to get a rough bearing on its position. They bombarded it with attacks. only a few connected with the body but soon, the enemy could be heard escaping.

"I don't know who or what that was but his weapon seemed to be a spear." said Hakkai

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get out the sooner we can get back on track."

The group agreed that Amato's group would most likely be kept in the dungeons underground. They searched the room they were in and found a staircase. They went down the stair case and found a room full of cages. They searched each cage but found nothing of interest.

When they went back up, the room was filled with youkai.

"Crap!" Gojyo stepped back and pulled out his shakujou. Hakkai immediately kept firing his Chi blasts. Hakuryu also flew around and fired at will. Sanzo used his Maten Sutra and fired at the closest enemies. In a few more minutes, The youkai were dispatched. Goku fell down out of fatigue. They all rested for a moment. Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. Gojyo drank a little sake and passed it to Hakkai who also drank a little. Goku ate three pork buns before standing up. He led the others into the next room and searched for another staircase. Again, the staircase led to an room filled with empty cages. In this room, Hakuryu found a door that led to another room. This room was like the previous two but there was a pool of blood in every cage.

"Creepy." said Gojyo.

"Let's move on."

They strode forward. Hakkai's eyes roamed the room but found nothing. Goku shut his eyes and held on to Hakkai. At the other end of the room was a door. It led to another room the same as the previous ones wxcept that the cages now held mutilated bodies. A stench wafted into their nostrils.

"Ew." said Goku who shivered with fear

"What happened here?" said Sanzo. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from across the room through another door. A muffled sound. They ran forward and threw the door open to find nothing there. It was a small room filled with boxes and an odor that smelled worse than the previous room. Upon opening a box, Iit was filled with dacaying body parts. Youkai body parts. The Sanzo Ikkou walked back briskly. they reached the first room and collapsed.

"At least this was a safe passage." said Hakkai. Goku cringed.


	4. Danger in the Tower

**It's been a while.**

_Indeed, it has._

**Our Internet connection's back on track!**

_Here it is! Chapter 4: Danger in the Tower!

* * *

_

**Danger in the Tower**

The Ikkou went back up the stairs only to find a small group of youkai.

"Not again." said Gojyo, "This place is crawling with these youkai!"

"This seems to be quite a small group," said Hakkai, "We'll have no trouble with them."

"That would be true if not for the fact that I'm here too."

A youkai stepped forward. He was wearing Myogetsu's kimono and carrying his katana.

"What did you do to Amato and the others?" Goku was almost hysterical.

"Oh don't worry. They're fine. I won't be able to say the same about you after this, though."

The youkai went back behind the small army. Goku rushed forward with his Nyoi-Bo with Gojyo behind him. The youkai, however, tried to stop them from leaving the stairway. Gojyo cut down the ones in his path and started fighting the ones that were surrounding him. Sanzo shot the youkai blocking Goku's path and ran up with Hakkai behind him. Hakkai assisted Gojyo who was beggining to be swarmed while Sanzo kept firing at the ones near him. Goku took down any youkai in his way as he looked for the youkai with Myogetsu's sword. Suddenly, he heard a cry from Hakkai. A slash had appeared on his left arm.

"Did you see him Gojyo?" asked Sanzo

"I didn't see a thing priesty."

"Crap! If he's moving too fast for us to see how the hell are we gonna hit him?"

"I've got an idea!"

Gojyo started whipping his shakujo around and almost hit Hakkai.

"Be careful Gojyo!"

"Sorry Hakkai."

"Where the hell is he?" screamed Goku, "I'll kill him!"

He spun on the spot, hitting every youkai near him. Something went thud against the far wall. A small trickle of blood could be seen.

"There he is! Get him!" said Sanzo

"I can't leave this spot!" replied Hakkai

"I'll kill you!" said Goku. He leapt at the spot but hit nothing except the wall which broke. A shower of pebbles could be heard.

"Goku! Watch out monkey!"

Goku jumped to his right just as a sword slashed his shirt. Goku extended his bo in that direction and it caught the demon full on the solar plexus. The youkai dropped. A cough could be heard followed by the sound of spitting. blood splattered on the floor. Slowly, the demon appeared.

"Shit! You got me," said the youkai, "but you better watch your backs."

The youkai left. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo finished off the remaining youkai.

"Get back here!" screamed Goku. he started to run after the demon but Sanzo stopped him.

"Let go of me droopy-eyes!"

Sanzo let go of him and gave him a full backhand slap across the face.

"Sanzo—" began Hakkai.

"If you have a deathwish then go ahead. But you're not saving anybody if you die."

Goku stopped. He released his bo and his head drooped.

"I'm sorry Sanzo."

"Monkey..." said Gojyo. Everybody stood in silence for a while.

"Let's go." said Sanzo, "We have a lot to do."

The Sanzo Ikkou stared up and looked at the spiraling interior of the tower.

* * *

"I have a really bad feeling about this." said Kanzeon Bosatsu. 

"Why is that?"

"I just do. Will Goku finally die?"

"I sure hope not."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Will they die? Like Konzen Douji? or Tenpou Gensui? or maybe Kenren Taishou? I can't really tell." The Great Kannon broke off, "How about you Nataku? Can you see anything..." Kanzeon Bosatsu's voice broke off and softened, "No. Of course not. Oh Kouryuu. Kouryuu of the river's flow and the Great Sage equal to Heaven. Genjyo Sanzo and Son Goku, do be careful."

* * *

The Sanzo Ikkou were climbing up the spiral staircase that ran all the way around the center of the tower. 

"Sanzo! Can we take a rest?" whined Goku

"Shut up! We're almost there."

"You've been saying that for the past half hour!"

"Sanzo, I think we'd better rest. Gojyo got a really nasty clip and it'll take some time to fix." said Hakkai. His right arm was bandaged and healing.

"All right. But we've got to go on as soon as possible. There's something I don't like about this place."

_Sanzo_

"Huh?"

_Goku_

"What the hell is going on here?" said Gojyo

"Sanzo?" said Goku

_Hakkai, Gojyo_

"Oh shit! Get ready everybody!" said Sanzo. Something sliced through the wall behind them. They ran up and the slashes continued. When they reached even ground, the slashes suddenly appeared on their left and forced them to go right into a room. There, Everything was dark. Suddenly, a light was turned on and the room was flooded with light.Myogetsu and Chiyei were in the middle of the room. They were gagged and bound.

"Chiyei! Myogetsu!" Goku ran forward.

"Goku wait!" shouted Hakkai. A slash appeared across Goku's back and he fell, unconcious. Similarly, the three also suddenly fell. Gojyo heard something before he dropped.

_Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo_

Then an evil laugh ensued.

* * *

"Kouryuu!" 

Kanzeon dropped to her knees and tears started to trickle down her face.


	5. Betrayal

**Are we almost done?**

_Unfortunately yes. This isn't the last chapter though._

**We're also sorry about the mistake in the title for Chapter 4.**

_But it's okay now._

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

Slowly, Sanzo got to his feet. He tried to move his arms but something was tugging at them. He was still groggy and his whole body was numb. He looked at his arms and found that he was chained to a wall. He tugged at the chains but he was too weak at the moment. A door opened to his right and a shadow blocked the light that shone through. A familiar voice bounced around the room,

"Awake already, Sanzo?"

* * *

"Get me outta here!" 

Goku was screaming at the top of his lungs in an empty room. He tried to run towards the door but ricocheted off an invisible barrier.

"Darn it! Sanzooo!"

He clawed and punched and kicked at the barrier. It didn't budge. Finally, he tried to summon his Nyoi-Bo. Before the Bo could materialize, a bolt of electricity shot through the room and passed through Goku.

"It's no use trying, kid. There's no way you could get out of here."

Goku was still too shocked to see his captor clearly but he thought the voice was familiar.

"Even if you removed your limiter you wouldn't revert to your original form. So try as you might, kid you won't get out..."

The voice faded as Goku fainted.

* * *

Hakkai couldn't use his chi blasts on the invisible walls. He was in the middle of a room. Still, he couldn't get out. He tried removing his limiter but nothing happened. Hakuryu was in a metal cage right above him. 

"Hakuryu! use your energy beam!"

Hakuryu tried but nothing came out. Hakkai noticed that Hakuryu seemed worn out. Minutes later, a demon came into the room. he seemed familiar. Hakkai pressed against the barrier to get a closer look but the light was blinding him.

* * *

The three sat around waiting for a chance to get out. Suddenly, a demon each entered their rooms wearing the kimonos of Amato, Engetsu, and Myogetsu. When Goku saw Amato's kimono, he went into a rage, 

"What did you do to Amato?!"

The youkai chuckled and suddenly, the barrier was lifted. Goku tried to attack the youkai but before he could leave his spot, he felt a force tug at his wrists. He was pulled to the wall where he was chained. The demon laughed.

"Don't you get it yet? Well anyway, those chains are made of the same stuff that was in the barrier. You won't revert to your youkai form even if I took that limiter off of you."

The demon left and returned with a large tray of steaming meat buns. Goku's stomach growled.

"Mmmm. Meat buns..."

"Want some, kid?"

"Nnng." Goku bit his lip, "No!"

"Really? It smells so sweet and yummy." the youkai bit into one, "Well whadayya know? It _is_ sweet and yummy!"

"Nnnnnggg. AHHH! I wanna eat! Gimme some!"

"Sorry little buddy, you already said you didn't want any. Too bad. And I can't eat all of this myself too. Might as well try."

The youkai started eating the pork buns as Goku watched helplessly.

* * *

When Gojyo awoke, he was chained to a wall. 

"Yo."

A youkai was in the room wearing Chiyei's kimono.

"Nnng. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Chiyei."

"Don't fuck around with me."

"Oh I'm not."

"Shaddap!"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to let you see my side of the story."

Gojyo's eyes opened wide.

* * *

"Who are you ?" 

Hakkai had awoken and was staring at the youkai wearing Myogetsu's clothes.

"Hm. Oh. You're awake. I have to say I'm bothered by your monocle."

"What?"

"I don't like imperfections in a person. And if I'm correct, your right eye is nearly blind."

"Nng. So? And what have you done with Hakuryu?"

"I wouldn't worry about the dragon."

The youkai licked the katana and removed Hakkai's monocle. He snapped his fingers and the chains that bound Hakkai pulled tighter and drew Hakkai to his feet. He then pointed the katana at Hakkai's eye.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of this imperfection."

He pointed the katana at Hakkai's right eye. Hakkai looked bravely at the katana. Blood splattered all over the demon as he drove the katana into Hakkai's eye.

"AAARGH!"

He twisted the katana before pulling it out with the eye impaled on the katana. Hakkai kept screaming in pain.

"AAARGH! AAAAAAAAARGH!"

The youkai played with the eye in his hand and held it in front of Hakkai who had suddenly calmed down. Then, he crushed it in his fist.

"Bastard!"

"Say what you will."

The youkai smiled and pulled out a whip from a table nearby. He licked the blood off of his lips and smiled.

"Hakkai, do you really want to know what happened to Myogetsu?"

* * *

"Y-y-you're...!" 

"Like I said, I'm Chiyei."

"But..."

"But nothing. If you haven't figured it out yet, we, Amato, the others and I, are youkai!" Chiyei smiled, "We have limiters which allow us to switch between seemingly human and youkai at will."

"Bastard! You led us here and then chain us?!"

"Oh that's not all."

Chiyei took out his knife and held Gojyo's right hand.

"Strong bones, nice hand muscles... I daresay these would make a great addition to my collection."

Chiyei then proceeded to cut off the top part of Gojyo's right forefinger at the point where it curls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"NO! You can't be Amato! You can't!"

"Face it, kid, yo-"

"NOOOOO!!! I'll KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Urgh! Engetsu huh?"

"Yep. If we were really friends Goku would call me a traitor."

"You seem to know a lot about us. Too bad we didn't follow Kougaiji's advice."

"If you did, I would've killed the lot of you."

* * *

"Kougaiji-oniichan! Where are you?"

Lirin ran around the castle looking for Kougaiji.

"Don't you think we should help the Sanzo party?"

"Hmph. We warned them. I could care less if they died in there."

"How about Goku?"

"..."


	6. Tower Torture

**I hope this isn't too late.**

_We should work faster._

**I agree. For those of you with weak stomachs and are too imaginative, stay away from this chapter.**

_We can be very detailed. Please don't blame us if you get sick. We did warn you._

**On another note, Viloia, try eating meat buns. They taste so good.**

_Take it from us._

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Tower Torture**

Amato left Goku's room and came back with a steaming tray of meat buns.

"Hungry Goku?"

"No way you liar! Besides, those might be poisoned."

"Suit yourself."

Amato began biting into a meat bun as Goku watched from the other side of the room.

* * *

"Did that hurt? I haven't even started yet." 

Chiyei was still holding Gojyo's arm after cutting off the upper joints of all his fingers on his right hand. Gojyo's hand was still bleeding profusely but Chiyei soon stopped the flow of blood.

"You can't lose to much blood now can you? No no. I don't want that. You can't pass out. Not until you savor every little bit."

* * *

"Hey Sanzo." 

Engetsu had entered Sanzo's room. He was carrying his spear on his shoulders.

"What do you want? And where'd you keep Amato and his friends?"

"I haven't hidden them at all. I'm Engetsu."

Sanzo thought for a while.

_It makes perfect sense. These youkai would befriend us then lead us here. But why? _"Why'd you bring us here?"

"Why else? To get rid of you of course. You and that band of traitors."

"So you are with Gyumaoh."

"I never said that."

"Then why?"

"We're youkai too obviously. The Heretic and his friends are a bunch of traitors to the youkai. Us demons should band together and find a way to heal our bretheren. But no. You all kill all the demons you cross. So we're here to kill you off. In fact. I'll start with the powerful Son Goku."

Engetsu left the room and returned a few minutes later.

"No. I think I'll have some fun first."

Engetsu took his spear and rammed the shaft straight into Sanzo's midriff. Sanzo spit out blood. Engetsu then struck the shaft right at Sanzo's face. Sanzo recoiled with the force of the strike. The demon didn't stop there. He dealt successive blows to Sanzo's shoulders and knees. Sanzo almost caved. Only his chains held him up. Sanzo breathed heavily after his ordeal.

"You're still alive? Good. I thought I'd gone overboard there. Amato would've killed me."

* * *

Blood stained the floor as Hakkai breathed heavily after losing his eye. 

"Don't faint on me yet Cho-san. We've got a lot to do. What's this? A scar on your belly? We can't have that. We've got to even it out."

Myogetsu proceeded to whip Hakkai on the back until he bled. Hakkai cried out in pain with every sting of the whip. Myogetsu moved on from his back to Hakkai's sides. Hakkai was bleeding all over after the whips. His body had swollen after all the beatings. Myogetsu took a roll of bandages and bandaged Hakkai.

"I can't have you dying yet. By the way, about Myogetsu,"

"You're Myogetsu."

"Good boy! How'd you find out?"

"It's the only thing that made perfect sense."

Hakkai breathed heavily.

"So. Why?"

* * *

Goku's mouth watered as he watched Amato from where he was chained. Amato had gone through his fourth meat bun from the pile. Amato then stood up. 

"Oh well. I'm full. I wonder what I should do with this."

Before Goku could open his mouth, Amato spoke again.

"Might as well throw it out."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Goku screamed and flailed as Amato pushed the cart out the window. Amato laughed at Goku.

"Now comes the fun part Goku."

Amato slashed Goku with his fan. Goku spit out blood and tried to hold his left arm at the place where the fan hit it. Goku flailed harder trying to escape from his bindings. Amato laughed.

"Did that hurt? Here's more."

Amato swiped the fan at him again. This time, he hit Goku's left leg and stomach. Blood gushed out of his midriff as he cried out in pain. The blood hit Amato's white kimono. Amato smiled at Goku and slashed his face.

* * *

"Whew. That took some time." 

Sanzo's face was blue and swollen. Blood was trickling out of his mouth. His robe was tattered and bloody. Large open wounds could be seen on his arms. His legbones could be seen through the slashes on his legs.

"I'm gonna do my job now."

Engetsu left again and returned after some time dragging Goku with him.

"Leggo of me!"

"Shut up kid."

"Goku!"

Sanzo, still bleeding tried to get closer to Goku. Engetsu pulled Goku to a chair and sat him down. Goku stared angrily at Engetsu. Suddenly, Engetsu gave him a backhand slap across the face.

"Goku!"

Goku didn't make a sound. Engetsu then proceeded to pull Goku's head up. He moved aside so Sanzo could see what he was doing. Goku was unconcious.

"Goku! Wake up!"

Engetsu aimed his spear at Goku's heart. He thrust the spear until half of it had gone through Goku. Blood trickled down the hole. The part of the spear that had pierced Goku was also bloody.

"GOOOKUUU!!"

Sanzo fell down in despair.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO! Stop it! I don't want to see this! No!"

Hakkai was wearing a metal sort of helmet.

"Like your memories?"

"Make it stop! I didn't mean to!"

THe helmet showed you your worst memories and Hakkai was wearing it. Hakkai screamed as his past haunted him.

"Hm. May be I'll let it stay there for a few more minutes."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

"So. How's your hand Gojyo?" 

"Shaddap you bastard! It's a bleeding stump!"

Chiyei had tied Gojyo's wrist with the bandage. Gojyo's entire right hand was cut off. Chiyei then took his knife again and cut off a longer bandage. He tied it right above Gojyo's elbow. Blood stained the bandages around Gojyo's wrist. Still, blood stained the floor even more. The earlier patches had hardened and dried.

"Hey Gojyo. I want to show you something."

Chiyei then brought in what appeared to Gojyo as his mother.

"Mom? No! She's dead!"

"Nope. But she will be."

"Gojyo! Help me! Nobody really killed me it was an illusion. Your brother took me away. He sent me here. Gojyo don't let him kill me!"

Gojyo was unsure. He felt that the woman was his mother. Then Chiyei suddenly stabbed her.

"Mother!"

"Gojyo... take... care... I love... you..."

"You mother fucking bastard!!!"

Chiyei laughed.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Gojyo screamed and shouted profanity as Chiyei threw Gojyo's mother out the window.

"Oops. I let go."

Chiyei took Gojyo's arm once again.

"Let go of me you murderer!"

Chiyei then proceeded to Cut off Gojyo's fore arm. Blood spurted out and Gojyo screamed. Blood continued spurting out on its trajectory. Chiyei lost no time and hummed to himself as he slowly and painfully removed Gojyo's shoulder. He held every muscle and cut it off. he then sliced down the bone. Chiyei left the room and came back with a hot bowl with a spoon. He kept on humming as he applied whatever was in the bowl to Gojyo's still bleeding shoulder.

"AAAH! Wat is that?! AAH!"

"Hm? This? It's hot wax why?"

Chiyei bandaged the shoulder and towed Gojyo outside.


	7. Changes

**This is the final chapter in Death Row.**

_Disappointed? Don't worry. We'll still be around._

**And put us on alert.**

_We might have something new up our sleeves._

**Dude! Don't tell them!**

_It's called suspense you idiot!_

**Call me an idiot one more time and I'll kill you!**

_You can't kill me. We don't exist._

**Meh?**

_We're just the author's imaginative creations designed to entertain the readers in his place._

**Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**Changes**

Engetsu dragged the broken Sanzo to his feet. Sanzo could barely stand on his own. Engetsu dragged him out the room where waiting for him were the bloody and beat up bodies that were barely recognizable as his comrades. His eyes fixed on the screaming kid beside a one-eyed Hakkai and beat up and one-armed Gojyo.

"Goku?"

"Sanzo!"

"I thought they'd killed you!"

"A mere illusion designed to break your spirits."

Amato and Chiyei stepped into view.

"Don't spoil the surprise now, Engetsu." said Chiyei, "I wanted to tell them myself."

"Too late Chiyei."

"Yeah."

"But those meat buns were real, Goku."

Amato laughed at this.

"Now, Sanzo Ikkou, we'll kill you."

"Wait Amato."

Myogetsu walked in. He was wiping his katana clean.

"Let's have sum fun."

"You always have fun, Myogetsu."

"They're not going anywhere."

"He's right Amato," said Engetsu, "I wanna have fun too. It'll be a while before we can have fun like this again."

"True, Engetsu. The next time would be after killing Gyumaoh."

"Idiots!" shouted Gojyo, "You can't kill him. Only Goku can!"

"You just got on my nerve Sha Gojyo. Alright. You can have some fun. But don't kill them."

"Thanks Amato!"

* * *

"Yaone! Prepare four dragons! We ride!" 

"What for, Kougaiji-sama?"

"I've got a really bad feeling about all of this."

"Hey, hey. What's the ruckus about, Kou?"

Dokugakuji had just entered the room.

"Where's Lirin? Find her, Dokugakuji."

"She's on her way, Kou. What's up?"

"We're checking on the Sanzo Ikkou."

"Right."

"Kougaiji-oniichan! Let's hurry!"

"The dragons are ready, Kougaiji-sama."

"We ride!"

* * *

"Hi there Kanzeon." 

"Homura! You scared me."

"Worried about your nephew's reincarnation?"

"Sanzo? Not just."

"Of course. Kenren and Tenpou are there as well. And the Heretic."

"Yes."

"How's Nataku doing?"

"Same as ever."

"Right. It seems that their deaths are imminent. Unless it be by some divine intervention. Therefore, I am reminding you that you are, as of now, forbidden to leave heaven."

"What?!"

"Bye Kanzeon Bosatsu."

* * *

"Yaone. Fly ahead and wait for us." 

"Right!"

* * *

The Sanzo Ikkou were in a bad state. Sanzo's legs were cut again and several of his earlier wounds burst open leaving blood to flow. 

"I'm surprised they haven't died of blood loss yet."

Chiyei smiled at Engetsu's comment.

"I personally made sure that Gojyo wouldn't die of that."

Amato came up to them.

"Let's end this."

"All right. All right."

Myogetsu dragged Goku up and Chiyei and Engetsu held him.

"Say good bye to the Great Sage!"

"Goku!"

Sanzo found new strength and tugged against his chains

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Sanzo! Help me!"

Myogetsu let the blade rest against Goku's throat. In one swift movement, Myogetsu cut open Goku's throat spilling blood on the floor.

"Well that's that. Next!"

Hakkai's Limiters suddenly fell off.

"Goku... Why? Why him?!"

"Why not, Cho Gonou?"

"You killed the monkey."

Gojyo's ears were growing longer. Hakkai's ears were, too. Gojyo got markings on his arm. Hakkai reverted to his youkai form. Sanzo was sobbing. He didn't notice the transformations taking place.

"They can't do that! The chains were limiters!"

Amato screamed at his three comrades hysterically. Hakkai broke his chains and Gojyo did too. Gojyo then lumbered over to Sanzo and broke his chains. Sanzo fell to the floor and crawled over to where Goku lay. he held him in his arms and screamed.

"GOOOOKUUUU!!!!"

Hakkai and Gojyo seemed impervious to this primal scream. They dashed over in front of Chiyei and Engetsu. With one swipe, they cut off both of the villains' heads. Their heads went rolling on the floor and blood spurted from their open necks. Their surprise was etched on their decapitated heads. Together, Gojyo and Hakkai face Myogetsu.

"Gojyo? No. It can't be. You're only half-youkai! AARGH!"

Myogetsu had no time to speculate as Hakkai slashed him. Gojyo followed by tossing him into the air. Gojyo went up after him and sent him crashing down with a strike from his fist. Hakkai then finished him of with a gigantic chi blast. Hakuryu flew into the room. the shockwave was strong enough to shatter the cage. Still, Sanzo kept crying.

Amato was cornered by Hakkai and Gojyo.

"No! No! You can't kill me! If you do we'll all be buried alive. My chi is what keeps this tower-"

Amato never finished the sentence. Hakkai had sent a chi blast to his head. Suddenly, as Amato's limp body crumpeld to the ground, blood spurted from the wound. it stained the two who suddenly snapped out of their trance.

"Gojyo? How did you-?"

The tower started to shake. Hakuryo flew outside immediately. Hakkai and Gojyo looked for Sanzo and Goku.

"Sanzo, we have to go!"

"C'mon priesty!"

Sanzo wouldn't budge. as a last resort, Hakkai lifted him up on his shoulders and goku was carried by Gojyo. gojyo saw Hakkai's limiters and took them as they went to the nearest window. Hakkai jumped out first followed by Gojyo. They set down Sanzo and Goku together under a tree. Sanzo had cried himself to sleep.

"They look so peaceful."

"Goku... The little twerp died on us."

"And we lost so much."

"How did I-?"

"I'm guessing it's because of your youkai blood."

"Right."

The two spent some time in silence contemplating their fortune. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sanzo awoke first. The first thing he saw wa Goku's dead body. Tears flowed down his face before he steeled himself. He tried to stand but his legs were still to weak. He dragged Goku's body into the middle of the clearing, crawling on his hands and knees just to get there. He clawed at the earth. He kept digging with his fingernails. Soon, it started to rain.

_Great. Even Heaven is mourning Goku's death._

Sanzo returned to his work. He had gotten quite deep when another pair of hands came in and dug. then, a small shovel appeared beside him. Hakkai and Gojyo had awoken. Using his Shakujo and his left arm, Gojyo made better progress. They were unaware of the four pairs of eyes watching them.

"Is this the end of it all?"

"Yes Yaone. Goku's dead. They can't finish this journey now. Let's go."

"Go where, Kougaiji-oniichan?"

"Home, Lirin."

"So we're reporting to Gyokumen..."

* * *

"No! Goku!" 

"It seems we have quite a dillema. So the Earth will soon be ruled by Gyumaoh."

"I could've helped them!"

"Nevermind Kanzeon."

"You're heartless Homura!"

"And you're too kind. Farewell Kanzeon Bosatsu."

_There may be hope. I have to think. There's one chance though it may be too late. But it's all I've got._

Kanzeon wiped the tears from her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

_This is the end of this fanfic._

**We hope you enjoyed it!**

_However, hold on tight because the story continues in:_

Saiyuki: Second Chance

**This is Kent Vonce**

_And Heichiro Ofuda_

**_Signing out_**


End file.
